Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo. Opening/Look Out for Mr. Stork (The movie opens on a severe thunderstorm high in the clouds at night, as rain pours down wildly and the wind blows loudly. The weather then pours some snow, sleet, and hail.) Narrator: "Through the snow and sleet and hail... through the blizzard, through the gale! (The weather then resumes pouring rain.) Through the wind and through the rain! Over mountain, over plain! "Through the blinding lightning flash!" (A lightning bolt flashes.) "And the mighty thunder crash!" (A thunderbolt roars through the air, as we head back into the clouds.) "Ever faithful, ever true... nothing stops him; He'll get through!" (As the storm dies down, the sound of an airplane engine is then heard roaring through the night sky. The last cloud passes, revealing a stork carrying a bundle.) Chorus: "Look out for Mr. Stork, that persevering chap, he'll come along and drop a bundle in your lap. (A flock of other storks catch up with their leader and form a tightly-knit circular formation around him.) You may be poor or rich, it doesn't matter which millionaires, they get theirs, like the butcher and the baker. (T''he formation breaks as the storks line up behind each other, forming two single-file lines.)'' So, look out for Mr. Stork, and let me tell you, friend: Don't try to get away; he'll find you in the end, he'll spot you out in China, or he'll fly to County Cork. so, you'd better look out for Mr. Stork! (The leader of the storks looks down and points out to their destination: A circus winter quarters in the state of Florida, USA. Leading his brethren, the storks swoop down above winter quarters and drop their bundles. The storks then swoop up and return home. A series of parachutes appear out from the bundles, letting the bundles drift slowly into each different animal pens. The first bundle lands in a bear pen, where it opens to reveal a bear cub. The mother bear scoops him up in her arms and licks him with passion. Another bear cub rolls out another bundle as the mother bear scoops her up and licks them both. A bundle lands in the pen of a mother kangaroo, where a kangaroo joey appears from the bundle and leaps in his mother's pouch. The mother looks at her son and hugs him. Another bundle lands in a hippo tank, causing the parachute to break away from the cloth and flies away. The bundle opens, revealing a baby hippo, who is now sleeping casually next to his mother. Meanwhile, a couple of tiger parents await in their pen for their bundle.) Look out for Mr. Stork, he's got you on his list, (The bundle lands next to the father tiger, opening to let a quintuplet of tiger cubs run out and nuzzle their father, who wakes up and looks at them with joy, including their mother.) And when he comes around, it's useless to resist. Remember those quintuplets and the woman in the shoe. Maybe, he's got his eye on you!" (As the tiger parents meet their cubs for the first time, a bundle lands in the giraffe pen. A giraffe calf licks his tongue on his mother's cheek, wakening the mother giraffe up, as she sees her soon for the first time. The calf stumbles around in the cloth with his long legs and nuzzles with his mother neck to neck. Meanwhile, the last of the animals, Mrs. Jumbo, a circus elephant, sees a bundle coming toward her. She expects that it's for her, but the bundle turns away from her for its true mother. She sees another bundle coming for her, but that, too, heads for its true mother. Mrs. Jumbo takes one last look at the sky and hangs her head, sighing in sadness.) Casey Junior/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery to Mrs. Jumbo *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Dumbo's Appearance (Back inside the elephant car, Mrs. Jumbo is ready to unwrap her bundle) - - - - *'Misty:' What a cutie - - *'Matriarch: '''Kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy. (She tickles him with her trunk. Dumbo feels a sneeze coming on, until it stops. At last, he sneezes, revealing his large ears) * '''Ash and his friends:' (gasped) * Korra: Whoa, didn't see that coming! - Song of the Roustabouts *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Parade Dumbo's Bath/Mother and Son Bond Smitty Makes Fun of Dumbo/Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild The Gossips/Timothy Q. Mouse Appearance Timothy Meets Dumbo/The Ringleader's Idea In the Ringleader's Tent Pyramid of Pachyderms The Aftermath The Clowns/Timothy Almost Forgot Baby Mine The Clown Song/Dumbo Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket Pink Elephants on Parade Meet the Crow Brothers (When I See An Elephant Fly) *'Glasses Crow:' Well, lookee here! Lookee here! *'Preacher Crow:' My, my! Why, this is the most irregular sight that I've ever seen! *'Straw Hat Crow:' (rubbing his eyes) Well, I just can't believe my eyes! *'Glasses Crow:' They ain't dead, is they? *'Fat Crow:' (smirks) No. Dead people don't snore. (looks unsure) Or do they? (The crows quietly confer with each other, when Jim "Dandy" Crow swoops down) *'Jim "Dandy" Crow:' What's all the ruckus? (shooing his 4 baby brothers away) C'mon! Step aside, brother! Mmm.... what's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boys? Hello?! *'Glasses Crow:' Just look down there, brother! *'Fat Crow:' And prepare yourself for a shock! (Jim "Dandy" Crow looks down and sees Dumbo, Timothy, Ash and all his friends sleeping on a very fragile tree branch) *'Jim "Dandy" Crow:' O-HO!! Well, hush my beak! *'Straw Hat Crow:' Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. *'Glasses Crow:' Yeah, find out what they're doin' up here. *'Preacher Crow:' Yeah. *'Fat Crow:' And ask 'em what they want. *'Jim "Dandy" Crow:' OK, boys. Leave it to me. - - - - *'Ash Ketchum': Boy, what a crazy dream we've had. - - - - The Hard Life for Dumbo/The Magic Feather - *'Jim "Dandy" Crow:' Quiet, gentleman! The reverend rodent and his friends are gonna address you. - - - - - - The Flight Test The Surprising Finale/When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript